danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshimi Kiyohira
Yoshimi Kiyohira is a student in the Ultimate Academy for Killing and a participant of the killing game featured in DR:ND Season 1. His title is Ultimate Puppeteer. He had teamed up with an Ultimate Doll Maker before the games and murdered people he deemed 'bullies,' turning their bodies into puppets. He escaped the fire that killed his partner and joined Hope's Peak. History Early Life Yoshimi was always bullied as of kid because of his love for puppet and dolls, later in his life, he met someone in the same situation as him, his name was Akira Wakasugi. As they grew up, Akira was learning how to make his own dolls and even made one of Yoshimi and Himself. Throughout the years they started turning people's bodies into dolls, but one day a fire happened by someone throwing a Molotov and Akira died in the Fire. The person who started the fire was nonother than Yoshimi himself. After this, he was accepted into Hope's Peaks. Killing School Life Yoshimi was one of 16 students to enter Hope's Peaks when the announcement went off telling them to enter the gym. There he and the others met Monokuma where he explained the killing game. Once Yoshimi heard about it he was a little shocked by it but was interested in the idea and explained some things to the other who didn't leave the gym. Yoshimi left the gym and explored the School with Corentin Poirier, Koto Moto, and Ru Yin. After they went in the Storage room Yoshimi told them that he would stay behind. and explore the Storage room, Corentin asked if he needed help and Yoshimi said he was fine. After everyone left he began searching the room and didn't see anyone else for the rest of the day. After a few days, Nanashi Sato decided to have a party, Yoshimi declined the invitation saying that a party will certainly end with death. Though when the party started Yoshimi decided to come anyway. During the party, Tsukareta Purogurama has been found dead, and Yoshimi wasn't surprised. He even went to Nanashi and said that he told her that the party will end with death. During the first class trial, Yoshimi didn't do much, besides blaming Kyoryu Chirano for the death of Tsukareta. Once everyone found out that Kyoryu was the killer he let out a slight smirk which no one saw. He along with everyone else promised that they won't kill anymore. Once the library Motive was given Yoshimi was a little worried, since his secret was most likely about him murdering his friend. He promised that he wouldn't read anyone else's book since he didn't care about them at all. Yoshimi didn't even decide to attend Kyoryu’s funeral since he didn't know her all that well. Once the body of Tomato was found he again didn't care since he didn't know him that well. During this Class Trial, Yoshimi was more useful giving the other students ideas of how Tomato was killed. Later on, he and some other students started to blame Igor Akemi for being the killer of Tomato, after learning his secret he didn't care much since it didn't involve him. The next day, Yoshimi's lab opened up with he was greatly pleased by, while he was exploring the room he found a burned Doll of him and Akira, he quickly picked them up and hid them. A few days later Monokuma motive was that if someone killed two people they were allowed to leave, Yoshimi quickly started to make a plan, he already knew that his targets were Ru and Akio Nakata. He found Ru in the pool and drowned her, Ru was able to rip a piece of Yoshimi's Cape without him noticing which lead to him being caught, He was about to kill Akio when a gunshot was heard around the school, and he thought that someone could run in on him murdering Akio, so he ran to the Sailor's Ultimate Lab with Akio to have an Alibi. When he and Akio made into the Sailor's Lab he saw the dead body of Corentin, he was a little disappointed in this since he liked him a little bit. During the third Class trial, They all came up with the conclusion that Tomamo Keyosha murdered Corentin, but since he killed the secret person he wasn't killed. During the Trial, Hiro Europa asked Yoshimi to show him his Cape since that was the only thing Hiro could think of having Black and Crimson Fabric, Yoshimi showed him thinking that it wouldn't show him to be the killer since he didn't notice it was ripped. After he showed it and everyone questioned him he snapped at them and they all voted him as the killer. After he was voted to be the killer he shown his true colors, he was a Psychotic man with no sympathy for human life, he showed them the eye he tore out and was replaced with a plastic eye. After that, he told Monokuma that he was ready to be punished. Yoshimi's Execution Yoshimi is seen in a dark mansion, sitting on a couch. But, something isn't normal... His arms and legs have strings cut through them, and there is no roof to the mansion. He's in some sort of playhouse, as Monokuma controls him like a puppet. He makes Yoshimi stand, and dance, crunching his bones in the process. Yoshimi tries to hold in his screams and remain calm. Monokuma slips and makes Yoshimi's cape go into the fireplace, as it ignites. Soon, his clothes follow. Yoshimi screams in utter agony as he's slowly burned. Monokuma freaks out and remembers there's a pool in the mansion backyard. He makes Yoshimi run to the balcony, and jump off. But, the strings detach midair, pulling Yoshimi's arms and legs clean off. He lands in the pool and slowly drowns... Yoshimi Kiyohara, the ultimate Puppeteer... is dead. Appearance Yoshimi Kiyohira has long yellow hair that covers his right eye and goes down behind his back, the eye that is not covered is the color of Azure. He wears a Dark Black suit, with a pink button up shirt under it, black dress shoes, and a black cape with crimson on the inside. After Chapter three it is shown that he has a yellow doll eye in replacement of his right eye. Personality Yoshimi Kiyohira is the embodiment of pride, he's very prideful of everything he does, so much that if someone questions him he will snap at them. He also has a very creepy vibe with his love of puppet, dolls and other things like that. Talent A puppeteer is a person who manipulates an inanimate object that might be shaped like a human, animal or mythical creature, or another object to create the illusion that the puppet is "alive". Relationships Akira Wakasugi Akira was Yoshimi's first friend since a young age, they spent many years together before Yoshimi Killed him Seijō Ishoku Seijō Ishoku was the only person that didn't completely annoy Yoshimi, in fact, he found her and Cartography quite interesting. As he spends more time with her, he felt he found his second friend. Ru Yin Run Yin Dumbness and energetic personality made Yoshimi not like her at all, in fact, he despised her so much in Chapter three him murdered her. Akio Nakata Akio and Yoshimi never hanged out much, but in chapter three Yoshimi said after Ru he was going to murder Akio, which shows he didn't like him. List of Appearances Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 1 Trivia Yoshimi Kiyohira was the first and last character Zane will use in a long time Yoshimi was supposed to be the original Mastermind, but Zane decided that he would most likely fit the third chapter killer instead of the Mastermind